1) Field of the Invention
To provide a domed protective device for wounds, cuts, incisions or abrasions that would flex with movement, allow air flow and at the same time serve as a shield for the area to be protected.
2) Description of Related Art
______________________________________ Knerr U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,829 Glascock U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,681 Imonti U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,977 Wylan U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,364 ______________________________________
The Flex Vented Dome Wound Protector provides a flexible cover which the other Patents do not.